In general, the carrying stages for machining apparatuses are devices that carry a machining apparatus such that the machining apparatuses can machine a workpiece while moving straight.
The carrying stages include a guide support and a table moving straight on the guide support. A machining apparatus is disposed on the table, and carried by the straight movement of the table and performs mechanical working.
An air bearing is disposed between the guide support and the table and allows the table to move above the guide support by forming an air layer between the guide support and the table.
An error in surface machining on the guide support causes a motion error when the table is carried and this is a direct cause of a machining error of a workpiece in the mechanical work. A technology of compensating for a motion error by generating a magnetic force between the table and the guide support has been proposed in order to solve the problem.
However, the motion error of the table may be generated in various ways with 5-DOF(degrees of freedom) and further research is necessary for the technology that can compensate for the various types of motion error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.